parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents and Sunshine's Adventure Stories Timeline - Julian Bernardino's Ten Cents the Tugboat (Spyro the Dragon) Version.
Here is a timeline for Ten Cents the Tugboat (Spyro the Dragon) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Ten Cents as Spyro - Ivy (US) (in Ten Cents 1)/Paul (US)/Simon (England) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) (in Ten Cents 2, Ten Cents 3, Ten Cents 4, Ten Cents 5, The Legend of Ten Cents 1, The Legend of Ten Cents 2, and The Legend of Ten Cents 3) *Sunshine as Sparx - David (US) (in Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage and Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon)/Kidaroo (US) (in Ten Cents 4 and Ten Cents 5)/Brian (England)(in the Legend of Ten Cents 1)/Young Guy (US) (in the Legend of Ten Cents 2)/Dave (US) (in the Legends of Ten Cents 3)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Grampus as Blink - Brain (England)/Simon (England) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (furious voice) *OJ as Professor - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) *Fred (Ferry Fred Boat) as Flame - French Fry (US)/Kidaroo (angry voice)/Wiseguy (furious voice) *Puffa as Hunter - Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Princess Alice as Zoe - Salli (US)/Jennifer (US) (angry voice)/Kidaroo (furious voice) *Shamus (from TT) as Sgt. James Byrd - Wiseguy (US)/Dave (US) (angry voice)/Paul (US) (furious voice) *S.S. Vienna as Bianca - Kate (US)/Jennifer (US) (angry voice)/Princess (furious voice) *Hercules as Cleetus - Alan (US)/Dallas (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (furious voice) *Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc - Alan (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Carla (TT) as The Sorceress - Catherine (England)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Top Hat as Agent 9 - Professor (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Warrior as Moneybags - Dallas (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Sally Seaplane as Elora - Princess (US)/Ivy (US) (angry voice)/Jennifer (US) (furious voice) *Emily (TT) as Ember - Ivy (US)/Princess (US) (angry voice)/Allison (US) (furious voice) *Pearl as Sheila - Jennifer (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Big Mac as Bentley - Wiseguy (US)/Paul (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Zorran as Ripto - Simon (England)/Dave (US) (angry voice)/Duncan (England) (furious voice) *Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp - Kidaroo (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry)/Diesel (US) (furious voice) and Evil Genius (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (furious voice) *Bluenose as Red - Scary Voice (US) *Brunswick (TT) as Tomas - Zack (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Frank as Delbin - Brian (England)/Simon (England) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (furious voice) *Eddie as Nestor - Simon (England)/Diesel (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (furious voice) *Boomer as Zeke - Zack (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Mighty Moe as Cosmos - Duncan (England)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Clayton (TT) as Trondo - French Fry (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice) *Digby (TT) as Volteer - Young Guy (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Gregor (TT) as Cyril - Dave (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Canso (TT) as Terrador - Young Guy (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Foduck (TT) as Ignitus - Simon (England)/Young Guy (US) (angry voice)/Brian (England) (furious voice) *Lillie Lightship as Cynder - Kayla (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary voice (US) (furious voice) *Evil Lillie Lightship as Evil Cynder - Allison (US)/Catherine (England) (angry voice)/Kidaroo (US) (furious voice) *Old Rusty as The Chronicler - Duncan (England)/Scary voice (US) (furious voice) *Izzy Gomez as Ice King - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary voice (US) (furious voice) *Cabot (TT) as Malefor - Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Cumberland (TT) as Mason - Kidaroo (US)/Diesel (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (angry voice) *Narrator - Duncan (England) *and more Transcript Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Man! We really need a vacation, Sunshine. *Sunshine: (David's voice) Yes, I agree with Ten Cents. It's starting to rain everywhere. *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Hey, how about a trip to the Dragon Shores? We haven't been since we defeated Johnny Cuba. *Sunshine: (David's voice) Yes. I really want a vacation. *Narrator: (Duncan's voice) Meanwhile, at a laboratory... *Zorran: (Simon's voice) Man! I really hate the heroes so much. And I still need to defeat them. Hey! I've got an idea. Zak and Zebedee, come here now. *Zak: (Kidaroo's voice) What is it, boss? *Zebedee: (Evil Genius's voice) What do you want us for? *Zorran: (Simon's voice) I have a special plan on how to defeat the world and I guarantee everyone will become slaves during this. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Narrator: (Duncan's voice) On arrival at Avalar... *Zorran: (Simon's voice) This is it. Now it's time to take over Avalar. *Narrator: (Duncan's voice) On taking on Avalar... *Zorran: (Simon's voice) Yes! Me, Zak, and Zebedee are rulers of Avalar. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Not if we can help it, Zorran. You are no match for me and Sunshine. *Zorran: (Simon's voice) Oh man! Looks like we've got ourselves two enemies being Ten Cents and Sunshine. They'll have to stop us first. *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Bring it on! Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon *Narrator: (Duncan's voice) In a palace somewhere... *Carla: (Catherine's voice) Yes! Now I am the ruler of the world. Nobody will stop this time. Thanks to my apprentice, S.S. Vienna. *S.S. Vienna: (Kate's voice) But, Carla, there are enemies out there, and want to stop us. *Puffa: (Diesel's voice) That's right. *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) And you'll never escape us. *Sunshine: (David's voice) Yes, I agree with Ten Cents. *Pearl: (Jennifer's voice) And in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Carla. *Shamus: (Wiseguy's voice) Anyone will decide your fate. *Big Mac: (Wiseguy's voice) But you're not the Senate yet. *Top Hat: (Professor's voice) And there is no treason at all. *Carla: (Catherine's voice) Oh no! It looks like I'm surrounded by so many Jedi knights. Ten Cents 4: Enter the Dragon *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Uh-oh. It seems like Zorran, Zak, and Zebedee has taken over the world. *Sunshine: (Kidaroo's voice) What?! Oh no! Not again! *Zorran: (Simon's voice) That's right! And there is nothing you can do to stop me. *Puffa: (Diesel's voice) That's what you think. *S.S. Vienna: (Kate's voice) We'll never join you. *Zak: (Kidaroo's voice) Now you will surrender to us. *Zebedee: (Evil Genius's voice) Oh, you will be sent to Jail. *Warrior: (Dallas' voice) What?!! Oh no! Not Jail! *Sunshine: (Kidaroo's voice) You can't do this to us! *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) And you'll never take us alive! Ten Cents 5: A Hero's Tail *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Uh-oh. Looks like we've got a visitor. *Sunshine: (Kidaroo's voice) A giant beast??! Oh no! *Bluenose: (Scary Voice) Yes. And I'm Bluenose. You can have me, but let's see if you can try and save the world. *Emily: (Ivy's voice) Oh no. Not Bluenose. *Princess Alice: (Salli's voice) Watch out. This will be tougher than you'll expect him to be. *Puffa: (Diesel's voice) No! There is no way. That's not happening. *Bluenose: (Scary Voice) Bring it on. The Legend of Ten Cents 1: A New Beginning *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Who are you? *Evil Lillie Lightship: (Allison's voice) You know who I am. I'm your worst nightmare. *Sunshine: (Brian's voice) I think I know who she is. *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Hold on. (turns Evil Lillie Lightship into Lillie Lightship) *Lillie Lightship: (Kayla's voice) Uh-oh. My voice is Kayla. And I'm actually Lillie Lightship. *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Why, you're Lillie Lightship. *Lillie Lightship: (Kayla's voice) Yes. And I've been saved by you. Thank you so much, guys. *Sunshine: (Brian's voice) You're welcome. *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) We'll never lose to the dark side of the force. The Legend of Ten Cents 2: The Eternal Night *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Oh no. It's starting to get dark. Where is Lillie, Cabot? *Cabot: (Wiseguy's voice) That's right. Now you will bow before me, or else Lillie Lightship will die. *Sunshine: (Young Guy's voice) No, Cabot! Wait, put Lillie down. We will do as you ask us to do, so just let Lillie go. *Cabot: (Wiseguy's voice) You will find and kill Old Rusty. If you refuse, then Lillie falls. And when your training is complete, you will surrender to me and give yourselves to the dark side. If you resist, she'll fall. Then you will haunt down and execute the other characters. If you fail, you'll die. *Sunshine: (Young Guy's voice) Please, don't. *Lillie Lightship: (Kayla's voice) Please, don't do it! *Cabot: (Wiseguy's voice) Yes! *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) No, Cabot! The Legend of Ten Cents 3: Dawn of the Dragon *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) Oh no. We've got chains on our arms and legs. *Lillie Lightship: (Kayla's voice) Oh no. This is not good. *Sunshine: (Dave's voice) You're right. We'll never escape the chains. *Puffa: (Diesel's voice) Don't worry. I'll release you. So hang on there. (frees Ten Cents, Lillie, and Sunshine) There. Now you are free. Trivia *This is a voice cast, inspired by The LEGO Movie characters. Category:Julian Bernardino